Dark Twins
by Andros'Girl4Life93
Summary: Two sets of twins that are lifemates to each other. Christine Feehan owns all characters except Cole and Keenan. Please review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Raven Durbinsky was walking about her home in the early night thinking… _I wonder if maybe we should have another gathering for Christmas._ Inside of her head she hears her lifemate Mikhail chuckle. _Just what pray tell is so funny? I think it would be a good idea and besides we need to bring everyone together again. It would be the perfect chance to do so don't you think? _Mikhail walks up behind his only love and wraps her in his embrace. He snuggled closer to her breathing in the scent of her hair. He kissed her neck and whispered something in her ear.

"You know my love maybe we should go pay a visit to our daughter and her family and tell them of your idea."

"Mikhail Durbinsky! You had better not be planning to do what I think you are?"

_What is that my darling? Perhaps my son-in-law will be willing to sacrifice a night for the children again? _

_You know he will never do it. Why must you torture him with that thought?_

_He is our son-in-law and he took our daughter from us. He deserves payback and this is it._

_You forget though that when he took our daughter he gave us two beautiful grandchildren, ones that happen to adore you. Don't scare them with your antics about Gregori being Santa again._

_Let us go visit our daughter this night, love._

Mikhail and Raven took the form of mist and started toward their daughter's home. Once there Raven was still trying to get her lifemate to reconsider asking their daughter's lifemate Gregori to be Santa once again. She was having no such luck and figured maybe her daughter would be able to talk some sense into her father since while growing up Savannah always was a daddy's girl and still sometimes is a daddy's girl. For some insane reason she isn't that close any more to her father. Of course she has a lifemate and two girls that she has to take care of.

Savannah must have sensed her parents coming because before either could send a message to their daughter she was at the door rushing them inside. Before quickly shutting the door, Savannah escorted her parents into the sitting room. Raven and Mikhail look around the room and see Gregori bent over his daughter Anastasia.

"Ana! Savannah what happened here?" Raven asked her daughter as she is rushing over to her granddaughter's side.

"Anastasia was hurt and Anya was taken by the vampire that attacked Anastasia sensed as they were coming home from visiting Uncle Jacques and Aunt Shea."

Mikhail cursed in his head, _damn it! How could someone get that close to the girls?_

_Mikhail calm down. _Raven snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Keenan and Cole Dragonseeker were in their home enjoying the night, Cole being the sneak he is was trying to play a trick on his brother who was sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book. Their parents were visiting Lara their half sister and would be home in a few seconds when all the sudden Keenan stopped what he was doing and dropped the book.

"Keenan dude what is your problem bro?" Cole asked while waving his hand in his brother's face.

The front door opened and his parents walked in, Cole was still trying to get Keenan to talk and nothing was working at the moment.

_Ivory, does our son look really distraught about something?_ Razvan thought to his lifemate.

"Cole, what did you do to your brother now?" Ivory asked her son.

"Why do you always think it was me that did something? I was going to pull a prank on him that Rafael taught me, and he just froze like something was wrong with him."

"Razvan we need to see Mikhail about this like right now" Ivory said with a little hint of worry in her voice.

_Mikhail? Can you hear me?_

_Yes, Razvan what is it?_

_There is something wrong with our son Keenan and we can't seem to figure out what it is._

_Bring your family to Gregori and Savannah's home that is where Raven and I are at right now._

_We will be there soon my prince._

"Mikhail said to go to Gregori and Savannah's home that is where they are." He said relaying the message to the others in the room.

The family rushed to the healer's home in hopes to find out what is wrong with their son and brother. They arrived and Savannah did the same thing to them as she did to her parents. When they arrived she took them into the sitting room and Keenan was still in a trance only now he was holding his head like something was seriously wrong with him. Cole stopped short of the door way when he saw a female wearing a tight purple warrior's outfit like what his mother wears only in black. He thought about it for a second and then realized she was his lifemate and that he could feel her fear for something or someone.

"Keenan? Bro come on snap out of this." Cole tried again hoping that this time it would work. Keenan looked at his brother then at the girl sitting on the couch while her mother stroked her hair. She looked so upset he just wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But would it really be alright? Keenan took a step toward Anastasia but Cole held him back and told him that she was his lifemate.

"Then where is the girl who looks identical to her?" Keenan asked.

"Missing." Anastasia spoke not looking at anyone in the room, she was afraid her parents would hate her if she told them the whole story. _How could I be so stupid as to let this happen to her?_

_You aren't stupid. You were trying to protect her and you made a mistake it happens relax._

_Who are you to tell me to relax? My identical twin sister was taken while I wasn't even five feet away from her. Do not ever tell me to relax again, or else a vampire will be the least of your worries got it good._

"Who took her then?" Ivory asked.

"A master vampire named Sergey I think his name was. I was too busy trying to stop the lesser vampires that were with him, to really pay close attention to his name. I do know that he asked me to relay a message." Ana said.

"What was it, Ana?" Mikhail asked his distraught granddaughter.

Ana looked down and mumbled something that only Ivory caught, she gasped as she heard what Ana said. Everyone looked at the two of them and looked utterly confused.

"What did you just say, Ana?" Gregori asked his daughter.

"The vampire that took Anya told me to give a message to Ivory, he wanted me to tell her that nothing can stop him now that he has leverage and to hand herself over by the end of the week or else Anya will suffer." Ana cried.

Cole couldn't take the pain anymore and ran to comfort her. Keenan looked lost, he didn't know what to do he couldn't let his mother risk her life and he also couldn't let Anya die. They were two of the most important people in his life and he hasn't even met Anya but he felt a very strong bond to her.

_I have the girl! Give up little sister nothing can stop me now. You can't stop me either Nicky boy so give up._

_Maybe not alone but together as a people we are stronger than you are. _Nicolas replies.

_I can't stop you alone but one way or another you will pay for all the pain you have caused._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ivory felt her brother Sergey laughing at her and Nicolas, she looked around the room to her lifemate then to her children. She knew that she didn't have a choice she had to go to Sergey in order to save Anya. She headed for the door only to be stopped and pulled back into the safety of Savannah's home by her son Keenan.

Keenan looked at his mother and said, "It has to be me, mother. I am the one that has to save her."

"Not without me, you don't." Cole said stepping up beside his brother. Even if Cole wasn't a fighter he would not let his twin do this alone.

Ana looked at her parents and when they both nodded and smiled at her she stood and headed for the door. She realized nobody was following so she turned around and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Cole looked outraged. She is a female, they shouldn't be allowed to fight, "where do you think you are going?"

"To save my sister." Ana said like it was perfectly alright. Keenan looked utterly shocked that Ana was so calm when talking to an angry male.

"Ha. I don't think so. This is a man's job."

"I am going to get my sister back with or without your help so deal with it."

Cole was growing impatient with Ana and this pathetic argument about wether she was fighting or not, he nearly shouted " No you are not this is way to dangerous for a female."

Keenan, paying very little attention to the argument going on just rolled his eyes and said, "Cole just bind her I really don't want to listen to you two bicker and yes she can come because she may be the only one who can distract Sergey long enough to get Anya out of there without any trouble."

"Yeah Cole, just bind me to you! Then you know that I am safe in the mountains so you know where I am every second of every night." Ana shouted while pacing the room.

"Te avio palafertiilam. Entolam kuulua, avio palafertiilam. Ted kuuluak, kacad, andam. Pesamet andam. Uskolfertiilament andam. Sivamet andam. Sielamet andam. Ainamet andam. Sivamet kuuluak kaik etta a ted. Ainaak olenszal sivambin. Te elidet ainaak pide minan. Te avio palafertiilam. Ainaak sivamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terad vigyazak." Cole spoke the ancient ritual words imprinted on the carpathian men before birth.

"WHY? Why now? My sister is in danger and you had to do that now? Ana was almost in tears as her freedom had been taken from her.

"You wouldn't listen to me any other way."

Ana laughed "so you think that by saying the ritual words I would just obey you. I don't even do that for my father."

Keenan snapped "Cole, lets go"

Mikhail stood up and spoke " Nobody is going anywhere until we hold a warriors council."

"Grandpa" Ana shouted.

"Anastasia Lynn Daratrazvanoff That was completely uncalled for." Her father stood and snapped at his daughter.

"Back off she is my responsibility not yours"

Gregori glared at Cole before Ana stepped in front of her overbearing lifemate to glare right back at her father.

"Gregori Daratrazvanoff stop it this instant. Go send message to the others about the warrior council meeting this night." Anger starting to appear in Savannah's voice.

Gregori turned to look at his daughter and sent on their private mental path...

_This isn't over yet young lady._

Once Gregori had left the room Raven and Savannah sighed as they sat down on the couch. Ana looked at her mother and groaned.

_Why is it every single time Anya does something nothing happens to her but I do one tiny thing and dad won't talk to for a week afterwards. Its not fair!_

"Ana, sweetie we expect Anya to rebel. She has been doing it her whole life where as you have always done what we ask without complaining about it. When you do decide to rebel your father feels like neither of his girls need him any more. You have always been a daddies girl just like I was when I was your age. Even though I know why you are upset about the warriors council meeting before you go to help your sister yelling at your grandfather won't do any good. You owe him an apology for shouting at him." Savannah explained to her eldest daughter.

"Sorry grandpa I just want Anya home already. I hate having to worry about her like this."

"That is understandable, sweetie. I remember when I was the same way about Jacques and Noelle."

Gregori walked back into the room and stood by where Savannah was sitting. He exchanged a look with Mikhail and nodded.

"Alright. Gregori and I are going to put safeguards up so stay in the house. Don't leave unless you absolutely have to." Mikhail said.

After setting safeguards around the property for Raven and Savannah the others left for the warrior's council meeting. After hugs from family and friends everybody settled down and stood waiting for Mikhail to start the meeting.

Disclaimer: The characters are all owned by Christine Feehan. We own Keenan and Cole nothing else. Please review. Thanks for reading. English version of ritual words on next page. Chapter 4 will be up soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mikhail stood in the middle of the room while everybody else stood silent around the cave.

"Silence please. Now, we have a very disturbing situation to deal with on this night. Every warrior in this room has added blood to the crystal, correct?" Mikhail asked.

"Keenan and Cole Dragonseeker have not my prince." Gregori stepped forward.

"Daddy, grandpa, may we please get this meeting going?" Ana asked.

Mikhail started the meeting, most of the unclaimed men wanted to strangle Gregori for letting his daughter come to this meeting.

"Does anybody have an idea as to where Sergey would go and Anya would never go? We need a list of places so that we can scout the area to search for her." Mikhail told the warriors.

"Sergey, would always go to this old oak tree right next to a cave but I doubt he would ever take someone else there but I doubt she would allow him to get her into that cave. It is his most secret hideout. If anything that would be the last place to take her. Nicolas and I can check it out if you wish it of us." Ivory spoke.

"You will do so within the next couple of risings."

Ana took a step forward with Cole and Keenan on either side of her. She took a deep breath and said, "The old beaten path. Anya hated going down that path when we explore. There was a cabin up on the hill, Lara, Anya, and I explored."

"Oh yeah, she told us she would never go there again. We never took her up to that cabin again. There was also the lake when she was six she almost drowned." Lara added.

"Meeting dismissed. Ivory and Nicolas go check out Sergey's old hangouts on the next rising." Mikhail said.

Cole, Keenan, and Ana were about to leave when, Keenan dropped to the ground. His face and arms were suddenly starting to drip blood from cuts and bruises appeared on his body. Cole grabbed Ana as she stepped toward to her sister's lifemate. Suddenly, she gasped holding her head in pain.

_Ana! Please help me._

_Anya? Hold on sis. We are trying to find you._

_Ana, Keenan. He needs healed Ana. You have to heal him, please Ana for me._

_Anya? Where are you at? Please Csitri, tell us where you are._

Anya's voice left their heads wishing she didn't have to. She heard Ana and Keenan pleading for her to come back to them, if only she could she though her sister would find her hopefully.

"They will never find you" Sergey hissed in her ear.

"My sister will find and destroy you even if it kills her. She will make you pay for what you have done."

Sergey laughed and dissolved to mist. Anya wanted to reach for Ana and Keenan, she knew if she did Keenan would feel her pain and she had already put him through enough of that.

Ana broke down and let the tears flow from her eyes. She wanted; no she needed her sister back. She couldn't be a lifemate she didn't know how to do this.

"You can do this Anastasia. Your sister needs you to be strong for her. Anya won't give up. She is Gregori and Savannah's daughter she is stubborn. Sergey won't get anything out of her." Lara whispered to the younger girl trying to soother her.

"Keenan, Cole, take Ana home to her house let her sleep." Nicolas told the boys while Lara helped Ana to her feet.

Keenan was going to pick Ana up and as he reached for her Cole attacked him. Ana screamed as Cole bit his brother. Lara had reached Ana before Nicolas did so she took the form of mist and the girls went to Savannah's home.

"Oh Ana, what happened?" Savannah's mother asked.

"Anya contacted her while we were at the meeting. She left Ana's mind as soon as the stupid vampires appeared. She is drained of energy they both are. Let her sleep." Lara explained before departing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The search for Anya continued for the next year before anybody got a lead on her whereabouts. Ana was running through the woods with Cole searching for Keenan, who ran down to the creek saying something about Anya.

_" Love, we should head back home." _Cole thought to Ana.

_"Keenan and Anya are out here somewhere Cole. I am going to find them."_

_" Fine, but another hour, and we are going home no matter what."_

Sighs, " _Deal. Keenan, Anya, if either of you can hear me answer me now! Please." _

_"Ana? Cole, don't let her come here!"_

_" Why what is it what's wrong?"_

_" It's because this place isn't safe anymore . Go to the prince, tell him Noelle's home is where we are at. Anya is hurt really badly. Go now!"_

_" Ana please go now!"_

_"I don't want to leave you two there unprotected, but we will go and hurry as fast as we can."_

Cole and Ana rushed to the prince's home and began beating on the door until Raven answered, " Anastasia, what is the meaning of this?"

Mrs. Durbinsky, we would not have come if it wasn't important, but Keenan and Anya are at Noelle's abandoned house. Anya, she is hurt really bad. We need help." Cole explained.

" Anastasia, calm down. Your father and Jacques are going to meet us there." Mikhail stopped his granddaughter from pacing the length of the floor.

Cole, Ana, and Mikhail after arguing were rushing through the sky as mist. They touched down outside Noelle's home and heard Keenan, "Cole, I told you to keep your lifemate away! Do you not know how to listen?" Ana simply rolled her eyes as they entered.

" Oh hush, you big baby. I chose to come he didn't have a choice in the matter. Anya, come on wake up! Damn you, Sergey."

Sergey and three lesser vampires appeared, " Ah young Anastasia, or should I call you Ana? After all we are family now."

" Please! Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't know the meaning of the word family if it was staring you in the face. Now let my sister and her lifemate free."

"Fight for them."

A fight broke our and other warriors began to appear left and right. Dimitri, Nicolas, and Lara were the first to arrive followed by Razvan and Ivory.

" Brother, sister, welcome home." Sergey spoke to Nicolas and Ivory.

_" You are no brother of mine, Sergey."_

_" Oh, but I am Ivory, accept it."_

" No brother I remember of mine would have subjected himself or his lifemate to this life you chose Sergey."

" I have no lifemate, I have no need for one."

" I am ashamed you and I share the same blood. Even Kirja and Maxim have fallen. Accept that our family name brings no honor or respect to our race anymore." Ivory took a step toward her tainted older brother.

_" One step closer sister and the girl will be ripped apart and you will never find her body. Do you really want to subject your daughter-in-law to that pain._

_"Fine. You win."_

"Good girl."

"Mom, dad, everyone get out of here it's a trap, he will kill all of us." Keenan spoke.

"_Ana, Anya, I know your mother and I always told you not to do this but we need you to use your energy to destroy them." Gregori thought to his daughters._

Ana managed to knock the vampire away from her and stand with Cole's help. Ivory and Lara were helping Anya stay awake and stand. Keenan, Nicolas, and Dimitri were keeping Sergey and the others distracted while the girls did their thing.

"You can't escape without dying first you fools."

"Wrong. Anya has sacrificed her life a thousand times over just by letting you torture and hurt her to keep Ivory protected." Ana whispered before going into a coughing fit.

Both girls took energy from their already weak bodies and sent it at Sergey while their father shoved his hand into Sergey's chest cavity and took out the heart.

_"How could you let them kill me? Your own brother." Sergey sent to Ivory._

"My brothers are already dead, Sergey. You were just an evil being trying to destroy things my brothers once fought to protect." Ivory whispered.

_"I just wanted to protect you."_

_"She will be protected, my brother." Nicolas sent on the private path. Sergey nodded his head once and then Nicolas incinerated his body._

"It is over, right?" Keenan asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Keenan was tempted to return Anya to her family but every time the thought crossed his mind she sent him vivid images of her being angry at him. He decided not to push his luck.

They finally reformed in a small cabin and he changed his clothes into a black muscle shirt and black sweat pants. He looked at her and she was suddenly wearing a green tank top that showed a little bit of her stomach and a pair of white cut off shorts.

"Do you wish for me to call your father to heal you?"

_"No! He will make me leave you."_

"I do not plan on leaving you alone for a long time."

_"Thank you."_

Anya winced in pain as she walked to the mirror to brush her tangled hair, something that did not go unnoticed by Keenan and suddenly he was carrying her to the bed in the next room and laying her down.

_"Please, don't hurt me."_

"I could never. Just lay back, I am going to heal you, relax."

_"Keenan, you are hurt." Anya noticed as she began to lay back and saw blood dripping from his arm._

"I will be alright Csitri, I have had much worse." He spoke trying to soothe the panic etched in her thoughts.

Keenan left his body and traveled as light into hers. He healed as much as he could without calling the healers to them… the next week went by similar to that night. Each night Keenan woke he traveled as light to heal her body until it was completely healed. Once completely healed they began to get to know each other.

"So what are your hobbies?" Keenan spoke breaking the ever growing silence.

_"Healing." Anya replied._

_"Why don't you use your voice?" _

_"Sergey. He did something to my vocal cords. I feel like they are on fire when I talk."_

_"Hold still." _Keenan left his body and went into Anya's hoping to reverse whatever Sergey did to her. He finally reached her vocal cords only to find what looked to be a wire of some sort wrapped around her vocal cords. He swore in his head and began unwrapping the wire. Once finished he returned to his own body.

"How does that feel?" he asked her.

"Much better, thank you."

_"Anything for you."_

"Anastasia, I know you are watching us go away. Now!" Anya snapped at her twin.

_"You can't make me. I just got you back I am not letting you stay with a man by yourself unsupervised." _

_"Ana, vampire behind you."_

_"I am not sensing anything, Anya."_

_"Keenan, please go help her. Ana, don't move or draw attention to yourself."_

_"Anya, there is nothing here."_

"Anya, go to my mother, have her call Dominic and my father. Close your thoughts to us off."

Anya shook her head, "I will not leave my lifemate." Keenan mentally grinned at being called lifemate. He took her and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster at that moment.

_"Come play little dragon, I won't hurt you."_

_"As you wish."_ Keenan replied calmly, he very seldom lost control of his temper.

Anya turned to mist and left. Once she was gone Keenan walked into the night air. He didn't want to leave Anya, but he knew Cole would hate him forever if something were to happen to his lifemate.

_"Keenan, what are you doing?"_

_"Anya sensed a vampire."_

_"You left her alone in a house unprotected? Are you stupid?"_

_"Ana, relax. She went to my parent's home."_

All of the sudden a vampire dropped from the sky. Ana knew he must not be any older than a few years. Every new vampire makes that mistake by not masking their presence very hard.

_"Keenan, call the other warriors he is not alone and we can't handle that many."_

_"Anastasia, stall them somehow, the warriors are on their way." Ana heard her mother._

_"Yes mother."_

"Ah, a young female warrior. You will make a wonderful lifemate." Spat the first vampire.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you are right I probably would but see I already have a lifemate. Sorry, you are too late. You lost the right to deserve a lifemate when you were all foolish and gave your selves to the darkness."

"Wrong little girl. We gave ourselves to power. Something no warrior knows about because they are too scared to try power instead of honor." Hissed another vampire as he stepped toward Ana.

"We did not give ourselves to power because we knew our duties. Or did you forget that we are sworn to protect the prince?" Razvan and Dominic stepped into the opening.

"Sun scorch you all." The leader of the vampires hissed.

"Why? Because we were smart and kept searching for the light to our darkness? Is that why? Or is it because you know that you are about to be served justice for your crimes? Take your pick." Gregori spoke.

The fight raged on for about an hour before all the vampires had been destroyed and the area clean enough for the others to come back.

"Where is my sister, Keenan?"

"Relax, Cole is bringing my mother, and Anya back and your mother will be arriving in a moment with Nicolas and Lara."

Gregori took a step forward, "My daughter will be returning home with her mother and myself."

"I am home daddy." Anya's voice filled the room. Savannah, who had just walked into the room gasped. Gregori was by her side in a flash.

"You do not mean that sweetheart." Savannah whispered.

"You had better not have bound her to you. So help me if you did then my dagger will meet your chest." Ana snapped.

"Anya, you are just a little girl. You need to be home where your mother and I can protect you."

Anya sighed, "mother, father, I feel safe and loved here. I am loved because of me not because I survived birth. Keenan helped me. I love him. He is the han ku kuulua sivamet."

Han ku kuulua sivamet---keeper of my heart.

Keenan and Cole are 250 years old and Anastasia and Anya are around 300 years old. The boys had heard of the girls but they had never met Ivory and Razvan traveled to see the girls alone. Please keep reviewing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
